Labyrinth extended
by CaptianSwanRumbelleLover
Summary: WHAT HAPPENED TO SARAH AFTER SHE LEFT THE GOBLIN CITY? DID IT GO RIGHT OR WRONG? AND WILL SHE WISH TO SEE HIM AGAIN? (I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KELLY)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You have no power over me" Sarah yelled with a sense of triumph. With that the goblin king threw the crystal into the air and he and the labyrinth slowly began to fade away. The floating stones that surrounded Sarah disappeared and she was plunged into darkness.

This black vision was soon broken by the sound of the clock in her home striking midnight. Sarah was stood in her hall way and all was silent. She glanced around looking for more signs that she was home. She saw the kitchen, the living room and the staircase leading up to the second floor. The clock continued to strike and she touched her hand to the dresser on which it stood on. Making sure this was not just a false vision but that she was really home with...

"Toby!" Sarah blurted out to herself and darted up the stairs and fell through her parents' bedroom door. She stared in to the cot and saw the sleeping baby in all his innocent beauty. His eyes were closed and red and white pyjama suit covered his tiny body. Sarah had never seen this before. Whenever she looked at Toby all she saw was a spoilt child who wouldn't stop screaming. She never felt like he belonged to her in any way but he did now. He was her little baby brother and she was the big sister who went to hell and back for him. She loved him now. She felt so much love for this little boy as she tucked his blanket around his small arms and rested the teddy bear that was roughly as big as him at his side.

"Here Toby, I'd like Lancelot to belong to you now" she whispered to him. He wriggled his arms and rested his head against the bear's fur. A smile crossed Sarah's face.

As she brushed the back of her hand down the side of Toby's tiny face, Sarah heard her father.

"Sarah, we're home"

"Ok! I'll be down in a minute" she yelled back before taking was last look at her baby brother and headed for the door. She switched off the light and left him to dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah did not stay up too late. She went to bed within the hour of her parents return. She dreamt of her time in the labyrinth that night. Not that she expected to forget it so easily. The dream started good. Meeting Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, but it slowly became dark. Thoughts of the oubliette crept in to her mind. How dark it was and how frightened she was. Then the cleaner. The blades chasing after her and Hoggle were getting closer and closer. Running faster and faster until...

She shot bolt upright in her bed with sweat on her forehead and her heart hammering in her chest. She held her hand over her chest to try and calm herself but it didn't work. She slid to the side of her bed and got out. The cool air was nice against her limbs compared to the stuffy bed clothes. She stepped through her door and slipped into her parents' bedroom that was still empty apart from Toby who was still sleeping. She took a few more steps and stood at the glass balcony doors resting her head against the glass. But quickly jerked away when she remembered that these were the doors that he came through to take her brother

"Jare..." she thought of the name in her head but could not bring herself to finish it. She couldn't and wouldn't. She would never have to think of that name again. It was over. These thoughts calmed her.

Her heart suddenly gave a huge jolt. She froze and looked at the reflection she could see behind her. His reflection, his mismatched eyes leering at her and his long blond feathery hair framing his cheeks that she was sure would cut through glass. She snapped her eyes shut and opened them again hoping that it was in her head and nothing else. But it wasn't. He was there staring her out. She brought up every drop of courage left in her and swiftly spun around to meet his real gaze. There he was, the Goblin King, Jareth.

"Get out! You have no power over me" she hissed through her teeth and sounding incredibly stupid and childish but she did not care. What in hell was he doing here? She had won and he had lost.

A low chuckle rumbled through his chest as he edged towards her. The smile he gave was full of evil and this frightened her even more.

"No. You are right, precious. I don't" he responded. This was not the expected reaction. Sarah felt her eyebrows crease with curiosity. Why was he agreeing with her? Was this a trick?

He placed his arms against the doors at either side of her blocking any chance of escaping. She held her face down as his came closer. If he agreed with her, why was she still so scared? and why was he here now?!

"But that doesn't mean I won't in the future, now will it?" He raised her chin with one long finger to meet his penetrating gaze.

"Well?" he asked now expecting an answer from her. She didn't know what to say. What was he implying?

"What in hell are you trying to do? Get me to fall at your feet again?!" she hissed at him again. "I'm not the same person anymore. I have grown in that thirteen terrifying hours. I won't be that stupid again"

"I'm sure you won't, my dear" he said with a great tone of sarcasm which made her blood boil. His hands now rested on her hips and he leaned in to her ear. Still having her pinned against the door as she trembled violently through the immense fear she felt for this _creature_ and the frustrated anger she felt for him being practically incapable of giving her a straight answer.

"But even grown women can't help but wish sometimes" he whispered kissing her neck and slowly facing her again

"What are you talking about?" Sarah was now cringing at the contact Jareth had just provided. She was tempted to bring her knee to where she knew it would hurt, but she then knew she would never get an answer from him so she resisted.

"Well...," he drew out over a second as though he was beginning a story, "something may happen one day and the only way to solve it would be for you to make a... wish"

These word made her stomach churn with fear.

"What _something!" _she spat at him like some kind of viper. He stared at her for a second until his lips curled into a grin that revealed his teeth. He appeared as though he would let out a laugh but sarahs patience wouldn't let her wait for that

"WHAT SOMETH..." She couldn't finish her second attempt at pressing him as he had cemented her lips shut with his own. As he kissed her his hands remained where they were, but hers came up to his shoulders in an attempt to push him away. But it was useless. She'd have had better luck trying to shift a block of marble. She held her hands there in defeat and he lifted his face up from hers to stare at her. He brushed a strand of hair out from her face with his thumb. He brought his hands from her hips to the sides of Sarahs face and he rested his forehead against her own. Gently forcing her "Something bad"

These were the last words she heard before he vanished in to a cloud of black smoke laced with golden dust.

She stood against the door where he had held her. She couldn't move. Mainly through fear at the fact that she had seen the Goblin King again but she was also lost in thought. He was here again she thought to herself. Here with her. He would never leave her alone. Then there was anger surging through her like an electric current. What did he mean? What _something_? What would happen that was so bad that she would have no choice but to ask for his help again? What was he planning to do and when and to who? All these thoughts and questions made her stomach churn. She looked up. She glanced through the empty room. It was dark. She was alone.

"Sarah!" her father's voice broke the deadly silence "what's happened!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

13 years later…

Sarah was now 27 years old. A grown woman, she had moved to New York and now owned her own toy store which had become more successful than she could have hoped. She spent her work time helping little girls pick out their favourite dolls and princess dresses and helping boys decide on which action figure to buy. She would read to the toddlers whilst their parents were looking round and she was becoming very well known in the city. The toy store was the talk of New York as it was one of the biggest the city had seen in a long time. She was becoming a wealthy business woman but would never neglect her family. She would spend her free time visiting her parents and Toby in her home town. Sarah and her step mother now had a wonderful relationship and she still had a strong bond with her father. She doted on Toby still and he loved Sarah with all his heart. Mainly when she would bring him some of the unsold merchandise which consisted of skateboards and action figures. Her parents said that she spoilt him but she did not care. He was happy and that was all that mattered.

Everything in Sarah's life was wonderful but she never stopped worrying. Every day she cast her mind back to that night. The night Jareth warned her that something bad would happen. On some occasions she tried to convince herself that it was a dream. But she knew it wasn't.

"Something bad" she said to herself. What could be so bad?! The only bad thing that had happened to her since the Labyrinth was that she failed an exam. But she certainly wasn't going to wish for him because of that! She had more common sense and both she and Jareth knew that. If he was going to do something bad to her, he would really need to up his game. The thought of this made her sick. These thoughts became more and more intense when she was alone. She turned up early one morning to open the store and standing in the dark helped the paranoia kick in. With every little thing in the corner of her eye and ear she became more and more paranoid. This was why she kept in touch with her family so much since she moved. She was so concerned for them. What if this bad thing included them? Anything could happen to her father or her stepmother at work or at home. What about Toby?! Any kind of accident at school in the playground or at home playing the garden could resort in…

"Morning boss!" a voice came through the door breaking Sarah's train of thought. It was Sarah's assistant and friend Robby with two cups of coffee in his hands. Sarah shook her head and walked over to him and took one of the mugs from him.

"Boy! You're in early, I could have opened up" Robby suggested as Sarah began to sip the contents of the mug. She was grateful for his suggestions and his cheerful youthful nature. She needed it.

"Is everything okay?" Robby said looking concerned. Sarah wondered why he asked that until she realised she has not spoken a word to him and she was still wearing a very thoughtful frown.

"Sorry Rob" she said shaking her head again and placing a hand on his shoulder

"Lots on my mind"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Sarah!" called a girly voice half way across the store. Sarah was half way up a ladder stacking a shelf with storybooks but nearly fell due to the shock of this voice. She turned her head and saw Kelly. Her best friend from High school. Sarah jumped down and the two women ran in to one and others arms.

"Kelz! What the hell are you doing here?" Sarah said with tear glazed eyes. She was so happy to see this woman. It had been almost six months since she had seen her last.

"Just came to see how the owner of the BIGGEST TOY STORE IN NEW YORK IS DOING!" Kelly blurted out.

"Honestly Sarah, this is amazing! I always knew you had a fascination for toys and childish things but I never thought you'd make it this big! I'm so proud of you" Kelly continued to shout whilst looking around the shelves. Sarah was just glad that the store was empty at this point as Kelly would have been loud enough to cause a scene.

Sarah knew she needed to butt in soon. She loved Kelly dearly but she could talk for a year on end if no one stopped her.

"Enough about me Kelz. What about you?" Sarah said whilst holding Kelly's shoulders in an attempt to keep her still

"Oh honey! I have so much to tell you! What time do you normally close?" Kelly impatiently asked. Sarah glanced at the clock which read 6:45 pm.

"In about 15 minutes but there is no harm in closing now" Sarah said with a huge smile on her face.

Sarah closed the shop and took Kelly to her favourite Italian restaurant to catch up. Although Kelly was doing most of the talking about her job promotion in work and becoming engaged to a man who she has known for a little over three months. Sarah was glad to listen to her motor mouth friend. Kelly had always been the hyper one who everyone wanted to talk to or be friends with or even date. Sarah was just seen as the quite girl who tagged along with her head in a book. But Kelly never saw it that way, she loved Sarah's mature quality and she felt they were a perfect match. It seemed she was right.

"… but seriously honey, Brad is amazing! He's kind and sweet and thoughtful and handsome and…"

"You say this about every guy you meet Kelly" Sarah thought to herself.

"And I know I say this about every guy I meet but there's something about him. He's just different…"

"You say THAT about every guy you meet as well Kelly!" Sarah thought and this time responded with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kelly suddenly asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing" Sarah responded with a sigh as though all of Kelly's talking had worn HER out.

"Anyway!" Kelly suddenly blurted out "What about you Sarah? Any man at all"

Sarah's least favourite part of a conversation. Not just with Kelly but with anyone. There never were any men in her life. Whenever she thought of men all she could think of was Jareth and that scared her too much. That and being busy with the store, it never left her time to find someone. Much to her friends and her family's disgust. Everyone in her life wishes she would find someone, particularly her step mother. With this new stronger relationship that they were both grateful for, her step mothers concern grew for Sarah constantly being on her own in the big city. Sarah kept explaining that she was fine on her own and did not want a man. She knew she couldn't tell anyone why she was scared of looking for a man as they would ask why. Sarah could never tell them that no matter how much she wanted to. People would think that she was crazy and she wouldn't risk their safety if they knew the truth. In this aspect of her life, she was less lucky.

Sarah managed with ease to steer Kelly away from the subject of men and instead on to the subject of work.

"My turn to ask the questions Sarah. This toy store of yours, where in hell did you get the name? The Oublia- no, Oublee- no not that, the Ou…"

"Oubliette!" Sarah corrected

"That's it!" Kelly said as though she herslef had remembered it. "Where did you get that name?"

"From something I had heard in a dream" Sarah said feeling a hint of fear as she recalled the real reason she heard that word.

"You liar" Kelly said in a jokey tone. "Seriously where did you get it? Because the word "oubliette" rings a bell for me.

Sarah felt a rush of panic rise and fall very quickly as she remembered the reason why Kelly would remember.

"Do you remember the play I used to contently read when we were kids?" Sarah asked Kelly

"Honey, you read dozens of plays! How am I supposed to remember just one of them?" Kelly joked again.

"It was called the Labyrinth" Sarah said quietly and feeling uneasy at the mention of its name. It held so many memories. Good and bad.

"Now that I remember, it was the one about the goblins wasn't it? And the Goblin King! The one who went "You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth before bla bla bla…" Kelly quoted the Goblin king in the most pompous and stuck up British accent she could manage. This made Sarah laugh not only at Kelly but at what Jareth would think of someone quoting him like that in such a way.

"I remember that play better than the others" Kelly said in seriousness after she had finished making fun of Jareth.

"I don't know why but it has always stayed with me. Maybe it's because of how many times a heard you or saw you reading it. You loved that play so much. But then you stopped."

Sarah looked up a Kelly who was now looking at her with concern.

"You just stopped reading it all together." Kelly continued. "I've always wondered about that Sarah. Did anything happen that weekend because you really seemed to change. All you said you did was babysat Toby which you always hated. Did anything else happen that night?" Kelly had now dropped the hyperactive nature and replaced it with serious worry.

Sarah felt so conflicted. Kelly was a girl with whom she shared everything. She was like her sister. And yet she could not tell her the truth about why she changed that night. She wanted to tell her so badly but she couldn't. She knew she could never confess to her what she did and how it changed her life forever.

"No, nothing happened" Sarah lied reassuringly and Kelly seemed to drop the matter. For now.

After another battle of questions, Sarah and Kelly left the restaurant and headed through the streets towards Sarah's home. Sarah invited Kelly to stay with her all the time she was in New York and Kelly accepted the invitation. They passed through the dark maze of streets which were filled every kind of light imaginable. Sarah always thought a dark night in New York was like a magical land all on its own. Rainbows of light were mesmerising against the black sky and both Sarah and Kelly were captivated by it.

On their way through the streets, Sarah pointed out every building they passed like the court house, the library and both the schools. Sarah had gotten to know the city well since she moved here and Kelly loved to be told anything by Sarah.

They continued to midnight sightsee until Sarah spotted her house at the end of the street that was quieter than the centre of the city. The two women started to cross the road and Kelly walked a little faster. She was in the middle of the road before Sarah and continued to walk. The peaceful night air was suddenly shattered by the sound of screeching tyres. A car darted round the corner and sped towards the women. Sarah threw herself back on to the pavement but Kelly was too far from either side. She stood frozen and wide eyed staring at the car coming towards her. The car screeched as the drunk driver slammed the breaks but it was too close. The car hit Kelly and she tumbled over the bonnet, then the roof and fell off of the other end. Sarah couldn't move, she wanted to scream but nothing happened. She watched Kelly lie motionless in the road and heard the car crash into a letterbox which stopped it. Kelly didn't move. Her features were invisible to Sarah as the black night clouded her and left only a silhouette in the middle of the road. She lay on her back with her head facing the sky. Sarah clambered up to her feet but her legs would not hold her. She tumbled back down to the floor banging her knees. She tore her purse open ripping the fabric and ferreted around for her phone. Her hands and fingers trembled as she managed to dial a number

"911, what's your emergency?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sarah sat in the back of a police car as an officer wrapped her in a blanket. Nothing was clear anymore. She felt as though she had lost all her senses. She was numb with shock and fear for Kelly. She managed to lift her head and slowly look around at the Street which was now a crime scene.

She saw two more police cars which to her were just blurs of blue and red light. The flashes lit up the rest of the road which was shining with the rain that had fallen earlier. If she had not been in the state she was in, she would have thought it beautiful. She turned her neck to see the Driver of the car being yanked out of the seat by two more officers and pressed against the roof of the car to be handcuffed. She then saw him being dragged across the road and shoved roughly in to the back of one of the other cars. She could not hear anything but could just about see the drivers' protests and weak struggling against the hold of the policeman. But it was useless for him. He was so drunk he needed the officers to hold him up and stop him from falling on his face. He was stained with blood and she could see small pieces of glass settled on his sweat soaked skin and his torn clothes. She glanced at the car and saw that there was nothing left of the windscreen. The bonnet had been crushed against the mailbox that had been flung a few more feet by the force of the car.

Sarah felt her head get heavy and quickly rested it in her hands. She wanted to remain this way forever but she wanted to see the rest of the accident. She slowly lifted her head up afraid it would give again but the first thing she saw this time was Kelly. She was being carefully manoeuvred on to a stretcher and picked up slowly. She was wheeled smoothly to the ambulance that arrived within seconds of the police cars and she was hoisted in to the back. The doors slammed shut and the bid neon van sped away. Sarah felt sick. She never saw Kelly move. She wasn't even sure if she could see her breathing.

"Was she dead?"

"Was she dying?"

"Is she in pain?"

These questions swam through her head and they made her brain hurt. Her head felt heavy so she rested it in her hands. This would also help her cradle her crying. She started to whimper as she slowly got her senses back but this was interrupted by a policeman tapping on the car window. Sarah jumped in shock but opened the door.

"Miss Sarah Williams?" he enquired.

Sarah still had not found her voice so all she could do was nod in his direction.

"We can see you are not ready to be questioned yet so I will drive you to the hospital to see your friend if you want"

Sarah opened her mouth and tested for sound but there was still nothing. So she nodded weakly again. The officer nodded back and shut the door. He got in and started the engine.

They arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes but to Sarah, it felt like it took days. The officer stepped out of the car and opened Sarah's door for her to get out. He held out his hand and she took it. She was grateful for this as she was not sure if she could stand, let alone walk.

It seemed she was right. She managed to take a few steps before her ankle gave way and tripped. Luckily the officer grasped her waist and took most of her weight. This made it much easier for Sarah to walk up the steps into the hospital and into the lift. They reached the floor where Kelly was and they reached the ward to find a tall woman all in blue staring at Kelly's test results. Sarah knew this woman was a surgeon which led her instantly to the thought that this was fatal. Her stomach began to itch and in less than a second, she lunged for the small sink at the side of the bed and relieved herself of the meal she had had with Kelly only an hour earlier. This came as a small relieve to Sarah as the weight that had been sitting in her stomach was now gone. She grabbed a handful of tissues and ran the cold water over them. She wiped over her mouth until she was as respectful looking as she could manage. She braced herself on the sides of the sink and held her head over it just in case. But she felt she was safe after a few seconds. She turned round to see the surgeon and the officer staring with caution.

"Feeling better?" the surgeon said with a sense of calmness. She knew very well what brought on the sickness and was not worried about it.

Sarah let out a croaky "yes thank you" and stepped towards Kelly's bed. What she saw would scar her for life. The girl that she had known for years and that had always been the life and sole of the party was now lay quiet and still on a hospital bed. Her face was white but still stained with a little blood in her hair. She was connected to many different tunes in her mouth and arms. The room was silent apart from the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

The surgeon was the first to speak and broke the silence.

"There's been some internal bleeding, miss Williams. We will need to operate within the hour"

The sound of these words in Sarah's ears made her stomach lurch again but she resisted the urge to dart for the sink again.

"Will she be okay" Sarah asked with no emotion in her voice due to the fact that she was still in shock and she half expected the answer. The surgeon took in a deep breath and spoke again

"We will do everything we can" and with that answer, the surgeon scurried out of the door. The officer stayed with Sarah for about 10 minutes but this companionship was short lived as he was soon called back to the crime scene. He said to Sarah that she would not be alone for too long and that he would send another officer to keep an eye on her but Sarah wanted to be alone with Kelly. Sarah then spent the next 30 minutes wandering from the bedside to the sink to the window and back again. She could not keep still. Her head swam in the hazer that was beginning to cloud her vision again. She decided she had done enough wandering and found a chair from the corridor. She placed it next to the bed and sat down. She gently grasped Kellies hand in her own and stared at her. She listened for any sound around her but could only hear her own breathing and the sound of the heart monitor beeping at a pace that was much slower than a healthy heart. Her eyes filled with tears and her head grew heavy and fell on to the bed. She broke into tears and sobbed into the bed clothes until her head jerked up. Her eyes widened in shock as the lightening of the storm began to flash. Her mind cast back to 13 years ago and the realisation slapped her in the face.

"_That doesn't mean I won't in the future"_

"_Something may happen one day"_

"_Something bad"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It all came flooding back. Back to that nightmare of a place. Back to HIM. The thunder cracked outside of the window and made Sarah jump. Her head darted to the window but she could not see out of it. Due to the goblin king stood in front of it.

Sarah expected herself to be surprised and to let out a gasp or scream. But nothing came. She just stared into his mismatched eyes that she had sworn she would never see again. It was although her body couldn't be bothered to react. Maybe it was just too exhausted to do anything. Both their faces were blank and they held each other's gaze until Sarah broke eye contact and went back to staring at Kelly.

"I guess this is what you meant by_ bad_" Sarah said knowing full well how pathetic she sounded. But she couldn't care less. Jareth took a few steps forward out of the shade of the night sky and let the LED lights hanging from the ceiling enhance the contours of his face. Sarah's glance towards him went as quickly as it came. She managed to see his skin and hair shining white like silver under the bright lights. She couldn't be sure but she thought she saw a hint of remorse in his eyes. But she forced herself to dismiss it. He continued to step slowly towards her and to her shock he stepped to the side of her and placed his hand on her head. Sarah didn't flinch at this contact which surprised them both. All she did was close her eyes and she couldn't help but lean into his hand a little. He stroked her hair with his long gloved fingers and let out a loud sigh.

"I can heal her in seconds" he said quietly with his silk voice.

"But you know what you have to do" he continued. Sarah felt a tear run down her face but did not sob or wail. What would be the point? She thought about her options for a few seconds even thought there was no need to. Her fate was set. Stay in the labyrinth for the rest of her life, which could possibly be for eternity. But it would save her friends life. Kelly would continue to live her wild and crazy life if Sarah did this. And Sarah would have her friends. Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus. But she would lose her family, Toby...

She stopped her thoughts going any further in case she talked herself out of it. She closed her eyes and mouth as tightly as she could to stop her crying and gave one nod of her head. The thunder and lightning hit again and Jareth removed his hand from her head and held it out for her to take. She finally got her fire back and stood up and pushed passed it. However she did not realise how drained she had become since she had sat down and her legs gave in. She plummeted towards the floor but Jareth moved with the speed and grace of a large cat and encased her in his arms which broke her fall. She blushed with embarrassment as she felt she had now lost what little dignity she had just gained and her eyes stayed glued angrily to the floor. Jareth's embrace was became more of a hug rather than a hold. He brought her up to her feet and pulled her tighter to him.

"You'll be safe, I promise" Jareth said as he rested his chin on the top of Sarah's head. That was it. Sarah let out the emotion that had been building inside her for the past hour. She fisted Jareths poet shirt in her hands and buried her face in the fabric as she cried. Jareth continued to hold her as a cloud of black smoke laced with gold dust engulfed them both and they vanished into the haze as Kelly's heart monitor began to speed up.


End file.
